paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall finds out about the wiki
okay so basically marshall finds this website and and does alot of stuff on it and he gets on the chat and becomes obessed with the computer and in the end chase has to get him to take a break from the wiki but marshall won't so we have all the pups trying to get marshall off the computer previous episode: pups and the ice age next episode: the life of everest part 1 finding the website marshall had become very bored the last few weeks so he went to see jake (on jakes mountian) he hopped into his car and drove off he soon reached the mountian top he hopped out and ran inside to see jake marshall: hi jake whatcha doing? jake: nothing marshall im just installing a new computer in here marshall: a computer? jake: a computer is a network where you can play games and stuff marshall: you mean the big screen thats in the lookout? jake: hehe yes little dude you want to look at it? marshall: sure why not marshall plays on jakes new computer for an hour before coming upon a website that was reall cool to him. marshall: wikia? wonder what that means marshall searched around on wikia for awhile he was begining to enjoy it when jake said it was closing time marshall slowly drove home but he could not stop thinking about that website part 2 laptop one day some computer people came into the lookout and started to do something near the elevator marshall walks up to them marshall: uh what are you doing? man: were installing a new computer in here marshall: okay um could you install one in a pup house plz man: which one marshall: this one man: the yellow one? marshall: no the red one man: you know you can buy a laptop marshall: whats that? man: its a portable computer marshall: where can i get one man: at k-mart or other stores marshall: but we do not have any of those man: tell you what pay me 295 $ and ill buy one and bring it to you okay marshall: okay let me get some cash fisrt though man: okay but hurry the guy goes back to work on the computers man: btw my name is guy marshall: guy? guy: yeah guy marshall: ok? hey hold on how can i contact you guy hands him a card with a phone number on it marshall: okay *goes into his puphouse to look for cash marshall: 30 bucks yes now....for 265 to go marshall: rats! part three: biggest loan ever marshall: now how am i gonna get that money chase: hi marshall marshall: hi chase what you doing? chase: playing ball marshall: ok chase: you said you needed money? marshall: yeah i need 250 bucks chase: why not borrow some from the bank marshall: we dont have a bank chase chase: oh well why not borrow it from someone marshall: but who!? chase: why not ryder? marshall: good idea *runs to the lookout* chase: this should not be good scene changes: (rubbles badge) marshall: ryder? ryder: yeah marshall? marshall: i need a loan ryder: uh why? marshall: to get this cool thing called a laptop ryder: why do you want a laptop marshall: to play games chat on this website i found create stories ryder: uh how much? marshall: 250 dollars why? ryder: thats over the cost that i payed for the new computer marshall: plz (puppy dog eyes) ryder: okay okay fine ill get some from the bank marshall: we dont have a bank ryder: they just made one downtown marshall oh okay part 4 coming soon part 4: obsessed marshall paced around the lookout ten times before his laptop came marshall: yay!! (hugs the box tight) guy: there you go hope you like it (gets in his car and leaves) marshall takes the laptop in his pup house and starts to play scene change's (marshall's badge) two weeks later...... rubble: has anyone seen marshall? chase: have not seen him since he got his laptop rocky: yeah me too zuma: maybe he is in his pup house? chase: ill check chase goes into marshall's pup house chase: marshall? then he see's a scruffy mangy looking pup with a laptop just playing games marshall: new game...... chase: m-marshall what h-happened? marshall: nothing is wrong except im out of kritterz cash chase: marshall your obsessed wth the computer you cannot sit there we needed you last week why did you not come! marshall: all day kritterz cash coin spree thats why chase: marshall enoguh the paw patrol and adventure bay need you dude!! are you going to sit here and play the computer!!! marshall: must....play.......ugh *faints from no sleep* chase: marshall! *grabs him before he hits the floor chase puts him in bed then checks to see if he is okay chase: whew he is okay but the computer.....oh what to do if i take it he will surely hate me if i leave it he will play it for good and not come outside or rest ohhh i hope the pups and i can find a solution to be continued! part 5: wikia that night on the computer marshall: wow i never saw this website before the website was so cool it had a chat room you could write stuff and the best thing was that you could create a website like it marshall: the site is sooo cool but the name.... is awesome! wikia sweet! marshall chose the username "marshall the dalmation" and started writing a story and chatting on the website's chat room when the power went out marshall: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (faints) later chase: marshall you okay? marshall! (bangs on his pup house door) marshall: aaaaa chase gets a ax and chops down the door\ chase: you okay marshall? marshall: no (hyperventalates) chase: what happened? marshall: the computer died!! chase: the power went off and all electronics died marshall marshall: but what do i do in the mean time chase: idk play frisbee? marshall: are you crazy thats for action pups and im a computer pup! chase drags marshall outside to play to be continued part 6: blackout marshall: I CANNOT TAKE IT POWER PLEASE COME BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chase: your gonna stay outside weather you like it or not marshall! marrshall: LIFE HAS ENDED OH WHY OH WHY!!!!!!!! chase: oh shut up! marshall: SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!! chase: come on marshall lets play ball!!!! *pulls him along to the football feild marshall: NO NONNONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chase: rocky rgh rubble help! they pull marshall to the soccer feild to play ball but marshall just fainted dead away rocky: maybe he'll be better tomorrow? chase: i dont think so scene changes (marshall's badge) marshall: wha.....what happened? chase: you fainted marshall: ohhh why did the power go out? chase: idk marshall: i feel terrible..... chase: please play ball with us marshall until the power comes back on please? marshall: al---alright i g---geuss it could not hurt chase: okay come on to be continued! part 7: back to normal for days the power was out and marshall was really messed up by then but he was having fun and slowly began to enjoy not being able to play the computer it gave him a chance to play ball get a haircut and a bath and soon enough he was back to normal but the power ccame back on while he was sitting watching the stars with chase and rocky ryder: marshall the power is back on! marshall: okay ill play later ryder: uh okay (ryder thinks) wonder why he is not playing the computer eventually marshall sold the computer to some peddler paid ryder the money her borrowed and soon just played again like he always did one day they threw a little party to celebrate marshall's return from la-la land chase: welcome back marshall skye: yes welcome ryder whispers to rocky: it was a good idea to turn the city's power off wasn't it? rocky whispers back: yes it was marshall: im soooo glad to be back guys and ill never be a computer hog again! pups: HURRAY! marshall: now lets boogie! so they all played pup pup boogie till bedtime and they were so glad they turned the power out so that marshall would relize that the computer is not worth losing your friends THE END! deleted scene's deleted scene one: ryder: its a good thing we turned the city's power off right rocky? rocky: right! marshall: wait what did you say?!?! marshall: I SOLD MY COMPUTER FOR NOTHING?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! ryder: lets be going now rocky rocky: yes lets rocky and ryder run out the door with marshall holding a frying pan chasing them skye: i did not know that they turned the power off chase: me either but it was a shrewd plan rubble: yep zuma: should we help wyder and wocky? all the pups except zuma: nah! Deleted scene two Marshall after getting the computer went nutso and thought he loved skye (which he did not) one day he decided to kiss skye so he found this cool app called "how to kiss skye the flying pup" (you can find anything online) after reading through it he knew what to do marshall: skye come here skye: hi marsha.....wait why do you have a flower? marshall: its a rose for you skye: uh....thanks marshall??? marshall: skye.....you are as beutifal as a flower in bloom skye: uh.......thanks??? suddenly marshall grabbed skye and kissed her full on the lips, she tried to get away (because she likes chase) but marshall was too strong so she was stuck there unfortunatly for marshall rocky saw it then told zuma who told rubble who told chase chase was so mad that he grabbed a frying pan and chased Marshall into the sunset marshall was fine dont worry (note: grievous 321 hates marshallxskye it was marshall+skye4502 who wrote this with g321's permission ok) deleted scene 3 marshall: thanks for bringing the compu-(marshall drops the computer by accident) guy: wow bummer........you still owe me the cash man marshall gives him the cash then guy leaves (five seconds later) marshall: WHYYYYYYYY!!! bloopers moral if you do have a friend who is being a computer hog do not turn the city's power off to stop him okay gallery Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120